


Movie Extravaganza

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia thought that the team needed a break, so she set up a movie night. This is tale of their night. Warning: Jemily is in there slightly towards the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> ummm short one shot that I have been meaning to get done... kind of rushed towards the end, but leave your thoughts about it at the bottom and THANKS

Garcia bound into the quad, her hands crossed behind her back. She was smiling and bouncing on her toes. Emily hid her laughter behind her hand, Morgan though, didn’t even try to hide it.

“Do I dare ask what’s behind your back, beautiful?”

“Why? Do you not trust me, doll face?”

“I do, but you seem oh so excited about it.”

“Of course, I am. It’s my picks for the movie extravaganza tonight!”

Everyone looked around at each other with worried expressions. Garcia stood with her mouth agape and shoulders sagged.

“Don’t tell me all of you forgot?”

“Truthfully, I don’t even know what day it is.” Emily responded to the frustrated tech.

“I’ll let you slide this time gorgeous. Is the boss man and little bird still joining us or did the babysitters refuse?”

“Since when am I little bird? And yes, I am still able to com. I’ll just be running a little late.” JJ stated as she came downstairs from her throne of files, only to sit down on the edge of Emily’s desk. She grabbed the bottle of water off the desk and took a healthy swallow, all while Emily gave her a playful death glare.

“Okay 5 out of 7 is still a pretty good turn out even if he doesn’t show. Oh, don’t forget to bring two movies each.”

* * *

“Everybody take your seats; the fun is about to begin.”

Reid picked the chair, Garcia and Morgan were gossiping on the couch, Emily and JJ were forced to sit on the tiny loveseat. Popcorn bowls were placed in front of each respectively, along with their drink of choice. The lights had been shut off and the curtains closed. In the darkness it was hard to tell what was right in front of them.

Garcia had decided the order of the movies, both of Reid’s went last. It wasn’t the least bit surprising to anyone, including Reid, but they all said sorry anyways. He was going to state the fact that they weren’t, until Garcia shoved a handful of popcorn down his throat. Reid just shrugged his shoulders and chewed.

“We will start light and simple, so the two that JJ brought are first, followed by mine, then Emily and Morgan’s, and then slept through, I mean last, are Spencer’s.”

She glanced around the room before turning on the TV. The sound of the Disney opening blast from the speakers that were strategically placed around the room.

Morgan stared at the screen in front of him. “What grown adult sits around and watches Disney movies?”

“What’s wrong with a little joy at the end of the day? Does someone not have a big teddy bear heart like we all thought?”

“It’s not that baby girl, it’s just we are trained FBI officials and we are watching a children’s film and there are no kid’s here.”

“I watch them all the time, at least the older ones. I’ve seen a few newer ones, only because I was hanging out with the munchkin at JJ’s.”

“I thought you would have my back! Reid, my man, tell me you don’t watch these anymore.”

“I only watch documentaries and occasionally I go to the theater to watch something there.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Okay, everybody shush, the movie is starting.”

Despite his complaining about having to watch kid movies, he was singing and laughing with the rest of the team. By the end he was grinning from ear to ear, he was lucky because of the darkness no one could see, except Penelope. He groaned a little when he realized the second movie of the night was again a Disney movie.

* * *

“All she wanted was time and freedom! Why couldn’t they wait? There were no wars or rifts between the kingdoms! There was no reason.”

“You good?”

“No.”

“Well, Garcia’s are next so, whatcha got for us?”

“Well princess, we have an all time fave The Princess Bride followed by Pretty Woman.”

“Nice.”

“Seriously? Chick flicks are not your style, mamma.”

“Well then apparently you need to pay more attention.”

“Okay, let’s just get this over with.”

After the movie was over he had tears in his eyes. He blamed them on having to watch a stupid chick flick. In reality, the movie had just touched him. Morgan was not prepared for what came next either. It seemed that he had opened his mind up to other types of movies.

“Can you go make us some more popcorn?”

“But what about the movie?”

“I thought you don’t like ‘chick flicks’?”

“Fine, woman. It is not my fault what I’m lost when you guys start talking about it.”

“You won’t miss much. Now hurry.”

When he came back in the lights were on and the girls were huddled around the coffee table. The TV was playing the opening title screen to Pretty Woman over and over. He looked at the girls, then to the TV, and then back to the girls. Reid looked up from the book he found on the floor and shrugged.

“What did I miss?”

“Not much, now help us pick the order, since JJ is being stubborn.”

“I don’t like scary movies and you know that.”

“They are not scary.”

“To you.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I say we get the actual scary films out the way and then we can end with Beetlejuice.”

Emily and Morgan nodded, JJ sighed, so Garcia went ahead and put in Silence of the Lambs. They weren’t even halfway through the movie before JJ ran out of the room. Emily, the only one who noticed, went out and followed her.

“Too much?”

“He ate people.”

“It’s no worse than what we’ve seen.”

“But they actually showed it, we only see the after.”

“We will stay in here for a bit, at least until those scenes have passed. It shouldn’t be too bad after that.”

“Promise?”

“No guarantee. I haven’t seen it in a while.”

* * *

Emily’s personal favorite was next, The Conjuring. The movie almost had JJ convinced that she would last through the whole thing. She was proven wrong, quick. Before she could flee again though, Emily grabbed and pulled her back down. JJ moved over to Emily’s side and hid her head between Emily’s head and shoulder.

“I hate you.”

“Shush, my favorite part is coming up.”

“The whole movie is your favorite part.”

They stayed cuddled up together the whole movie. Every once and a while JJ would hide her face into Emily. Emily didn’t mind she just readjusted their position so it was more comfortable. As the screen went dark, JJ sighed and buried herself farther into Emily’s side. When the screen lit up again Garcia could see the two. Emily had moved and was laying on the loveseat, arms wrapped around JJ’s middle. JJ was on top of Emily, her head on Emily’s chest, feet entangled, and arms clutching Emily’s shirt.

“One last scary movie before one of the greatest movies ever made. Unfortunately, we have to sit through a blah one.”

“Hey, The Blair Witch Project is still an okay movie.”

“Yeah only okay.”

“Can we skip it?”

“I’m down with that.”

“Second that motion.”

“Fine, we don’t have to watch it.”

“So, who’s ready to laugh their asses off?”

At some point during the movie JJ had fallen asleep on Emily, and Garcia was on the edge of it. By the end of the movie only Emily and Reid were awake. Reid was fully functional and changed the movie. Emily was going in and out of sleep, but promised him that she would try and stay awake through a good chunk of the documentary. She made it a quarter in before she fell into a deep sleep.

The team awoke to the sun trying to break in through the curtains. Emily and JJ were still cuddled up on the loveseat, Reid ended up sleeping on the floor, and Garcia and Morgan slept on opposite ends of couch, feet rested on the other. Garcia was the first to actually wake up. When she realized how the two were sleeping, she grabbed her phone off the table and took a few pictures. After quite a few photos she went to go make coffee and some breakfast. To her that morning was the best team bonding they had done in a while.


End file.
